Stay with me
by SimpleGirl20
Summary: La guerra los separó, sin poder disculparse por los hechos del pasado. Años después surge la oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido, pero las sombras del pasado tarde o temprano se pueden hacer presentes y quitarle todo. JapónxChina/JapónxOC


**Prólogo.**

Tras la segunda guerra mundial, la llamada Guerra Fría continuó manteniendo a las naciones en conflicto alrededor de todo el mundo. China, como uno de los íconos comunistas en aquel entonces, pasaba por una fuerte crisis económica y una alta hambruna. Pese a los esfuerzos del gobierno por mantener esta crisis oculta tanto de sus aliados como de sus enemigos, para Wang Yao era no era una situación fácil de cubrir.

\- Aish… - Volvió a quejarse. Según el calendario gregoriano se encontraban a comienzos de los años 80, hace dos años se logró la unificación de Vietnam con el triunfo del bloque comunista. Y - recientemente Rusia los había convocado a una reunión para otorgar apoyo a dicho país -

\- Yao? – Hyung Soo se notaba preocupado, ya había intentado acercarse, pero el mayor simplemente se dedicaba a evitar todo tipo de preguntas –

\- Anh cả*, ya deja de evitarnos – La nación recientemente unificada se acerca al chino bastante molesta. Un minuto de silencio tras esa cortante voz bastó para tensar el ambiente en aquella pequeña sala de Moscú –

\- Vietnam, ya dije que… - No pudo terminar ya que la mujer lo sostuvo por los hombros –

\- Llevas casi 50 años diciendo que no es nada importante, y que pronto pasará! – Incluso Rusia se mostró sorprendido por esas palabras - Anh cả… Mao Tse Tung te estaba matando… Y con Xiaoping las cosas parecen no cambiar… - Su voz se quebraba - ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas soportar esto solo? – Wang solamente la miraba, no había caído en la cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado –

\- Hyung*… A cada reunión que pasa tus ojeras son peores… Y eso no parece ser solamente por falta de sueño… - El coreano prefirió decirlo con calma, hablarle en modo de reproche podría hacerlo enfadar –

\- Hey! Yao ¿Por qué no mejor regresas a tu casa?... Necesitas descansar – A pesar de la distancia, la única nación latina presente también estaba preocupada –

\- Primero muerto antes de hacer esa estupidez – Respondió cortante ante el comentario del cubano. Su jaqueca empeoraba –

\- Anh cả! –

\- No me mostraré débil ante Japón! – Alzó la voz – En cualquier momento él se puede enterar de mi salud… - Murmuró con la mirada hacia el suelo – No le daré motivos de satisfacción… - Miró fijamente a su hermana – No lo haré sentir en ventaja… Ahora… ni nunca… -

Rusia solo se dedicó a mirar, no tenía interés por tomar partido en alguna posición. Pero se mostró empático con China, de alguna forma lo entendía.

\- Viendo que esta conversación no tiene fin, y nos desviamos del motivo por el que los convoqué. Nos reuniremos aquí dentro de dos días – Rusia se levantó de su asiento y procedió a salir de la sala – Yao, quien seguía molesto, también optó por salir y volver a su hotel –

Tras la muerte de Mao Tse Tung, durante los primeros años del gobierno liderado por Deng Xiaoping y el partido comunista chino, la crisis que se venía arrastrando desde los años 30 parecía no tener fin. En el año 78 se aplicó una reforma que buscaba reactivar la actividad económica (principalmente agraria), entregando terrenos a las personas a cambio del pago de impuestos que consistía principalmente en un porcentaje de la producción (privatización).

China mejoraba poco a poco, incluso se permitió entregar terrenos a inversores extranjeros. Pero, la privatización trajo como consecuencia el aumento de corrupción, falta de pago de impuestos y, con ello el aumento de protestas sociales, generando una crisis que solo vio la luz hasta 1992. Poco a poco china se estabilizaba económicamente, firmando acuerdos comerciales y consolidando su apertura comercial finalmente en el año 2005.

\- Japón! – Un muchacho de mirada distraída y elegante traje azul se abalanza sobre la nación del sol naciente –

\- Buenos días Italia-san – Saludó con total calma, después de tantos años ya estaba acostumbrado al trato del joven italiano –

\- Pareces tenso… - El chico de cabellos negros solamente lo miró – Será porque es la primera reunión con China después de tanto tiempo? –

\- Cierra la boca – Un hombre de rubios cabellos y ojos celestes tomó parte en la conversación – Para Japón no debe ser fácil – Le replicó molesto –

\- Tranquilo Alemania-san – Habló con su calma habitual – Italia-san debe tener razón. A final de cuenta los últimos conflictos nos distanciaron más… - Poco a poco fue bajando el volumen de su voz – Y… - Suspiró pesadamente – No puedo actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido en el pasado… -

Faltaban 3 minutos para que el reloj de aquel salón en Washington marcara las 10 en punto y, la única nación que aún no se hacía presente era China. Todos estaban tensos, varios habían dejado de ver a Wang Yao desde al ascenso de Mao al poder; otros desde el término de la segunda guerra mundial; y la última vez fue visto por los países del bloque comunista en una reunión tras la caída del muro de Berlín.

\- Oye! América! Es mejor comenzar la reunión, ya estamos retrasados 5 minutos – Habló el alemán –

\- Pero China aún… -

\- Una cosa es que no lo veamos de hace mucho, pero la puntualidad es algo que no se puede perdonar. Es una falta de respeto hacia todos nosotros – Inglaterra, quien también estaba molesto por la situación, dejó de lado su té para hablar directamente con su ex colonia –

\- Por qué son tan estrictos con la puntualidad?… - El dueño de casa intentaba calmar el ambiente –

\- Sabes muy bien que estas reuniones no son un juego. Además, en esta ocasión nos convoca algo de mucha importancia para nuestros jefes! – El inglés estaba muy irritado, llegando a alzar la voz –

\- Inglaterra-san, mantenga la calma por… - El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la discusión que se estaba formando –

\- Aish!... por estas cosas detesto las reuniones internacionales… - Todos miraban petrificados hacia la entrada – Exigen puntualidad, pero no son capaces de mantener la compostura que pide un protocolo internacional –

\- Tu… - Yong Soo se levantó de su asiento, golpeando la mesa con sus puños - ¡Que haces aquí Hyung Soo! – El nombrado, quien aún permanecía bajo el umbral, ignorando al surcoreano caminó hacia el único asiento vacío entre Tailandia y Vietnam. Lanzando la carpeta sobre la mesa procedió a mirar a su hermano –

\- China no se sentía bien. Así que me pidieron reemplazarlo – Habló cortante –

\- Y acaso aceptaste tan fácil?... Que extraño de tu parte – Murmuró sarcástico, sin miedo de mostrar su molestia –

\- Yong Soo, cálmate – Japón también parecía provocado por la presencia del pequeño país comunista –

\- Por qué no mejor te vas y nos dejas tranquilos? – La chica de prendas tradicionales rosadas caminó hasta detenerse detrás del norcoreano – Entiende que no eres bienvenido aquí –

\- Y tú que haces aquí? – Dio media vuelta para mirar a la chica - Ni siquiera eres un país reconocido como para estar en una reunión de este tipo –

\- Hyung Soo, ya basta! – Interrumpió la vietnamita –

\- Será mejor que te vayas, nadie está a gusto contigo aquí – Le reprochó el asiático de anteojos, quien estaba a su lado –

\- Bueno – Volvió a mirar hacia el centro de la mesa con las manos en alto – Si quieren, me voy – habló con total calma – Pero… irme de aquí significa cortar relaciones con China antes de que estas comiencen… -

\- Deja de decir estupideces, solo hay que esperar a que China mejore, a fin de cuentas solo está enfermo, ¿O no? – El norcoreano comenzó a reír ante el comentario de su hermano –

\- Está bien… - Se levantó de la mesa tras tomar su carpeta y caminó hacia la salida – Entonces mueran esperando a que China se haga presente en una reunión – Mencionó por lo bajo antes de abrir la puerta –

\- Alto ahí! – Lo detuvo Japón – A que te refieres… - Preguntó con total frialdad – El otro soltó el pomo de la puerta y volteó para mirarlo, hace mucho que no veía tal ira en sus ojos –

\- De hace mucho tiempo atrás, yo soy el representante de China – El pelinegro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y de un momento a otro tenía al comunista contra la puerta, afirmándolo del cuello –

\- Ya me cansé de escucharte… ve al grano… Que ocurre con China! – la respiración del joven de traje blanco era agitada. Por el contrario, el otro sonreía con satisfacción, como si hubiera logrado su cometido –

\- Japón! – El alemán se levantó para intervenir, al igual que los demás países asiáticos –

\- Habla! Que le ocurrió a China! –

\- En verdad quieres saber? – Aquella mirada de ironía estaba hartando al mayor – China murió – habló cortante. Todo se volvió silencio, y Japón podía escuchar el eco de esa frase – China murió hace muchos años atrás –

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~

 **Hola, después de muchos años volví… con otro nombre de usuario (porque no recuerdo la contraseña de la cuenta anterior), y no diré cuál era mi cuenta anterior porque me da vergüenza mi antigua redacción.**

 **Antes que nada, algo de glosario si es que no entienden:**

 **\- Anh cả: Hermano mayor en Vietnamita.**

 **\- Hyung: Hermano mayor en Coreano, utilizado de hombre a hombre.**

 **Traigo una propuesta nueva, un tanto distinta. Es un JapónxOC, pero paralelamente es JapónxChina, no quiero decir más por ahora.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta este punto, hace mucho que no escribo así que me disculpo si les molestó la redacción, también acepto concejos para ir mejorando. Si quieren alguna otra pareja, escriban en los comentarios por favor.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
